Star Ocean: A world Apart
by budtoker214
Summary: A story about Star Ocean the first Departure, rated M focuses primarily on what Ronixis and Milly were doing while Ratix and Iria searched for them. there will be a few chapters focusing on Ratix/Iria, pericci, and even Cius, but it is mainly going to be Ronixis/Milly. ships: Ronixis/Milly, Ratix/Iria (later) Ratix/Iria/Pericci (later) and much more Ronixis/Milly
1. Chapter 1: Little miss Perfect

Chapter 001: Little Miss Perfect...

Ronixis sat with Milly in their room at Ecdart Inn. The two had just spent the better part of a day searching for Ratix and Iria, but to no avail. Trapped on an alien world, 300 years in the past, Ronixis found himself relying on Milly more than hecared to admit, to find his way around, and try to "blend in" as best he could. Of course, as Roak had not advanced that much in 300 years, Milly was right at home here in the past, and by the time they'd sat down for dinner, she was 100% herself again, which certainly made for some awkward but interesting moments. She was, of course, worried about Ratix, but Ronixis had managed to convince her they should resume their search for the source of the infection that stricken her father, Dorn, and so many others in the present, and that they would likely meet up with Ratix in the next town or two, as he and Iria couldn't have gone far... right?

Honestly, Ronixis was probably as worried about Iria as Milly was about Ratix, but being a trained officer as he was, it was difficult for him to admit it. He also strangely found himself having feelings for Milly. It was wrong, he knew. They were two different species, and likely couldn't reproduce if they wanted to... not to mention the fact she was so much younger than him, or that he and Iria were engaged, but he couldn't help it. As much as he tried to deny it to himeslf, he was smitten, madly in love with Milly. She was just so beautiful he could not help it. Of course a little of it could be contributed to curiosity. He was intrigued by the Fellpool's tail, and wondered if there were any other anatomical differences he couldn't see.

As the meal was drawing to a close, Milly finally noticed Ronixis staring at her. He had been doing so all along, but she had been too preocupied with talking about possibilities, trying to guess where Ratix was, and what he was doing to really notice.

"I know we're the first Fellpools you met... but am I really _that_ interesting?" Milly asked. She was herself infatuated with Ratix, but in all their time working together, he'd never seemed to notice her much.

"Yes." Ronixis answered honestly. He was caught. Nothing he could do now but fess up. "You are beautiful, Milly." he quickly added

"I'm glad _somebody_ finally noticed." Milly replied. "I just wish Ratix would notice me like that... Sometimes I wonder if he even realizes I'm a girl..."

"Ratix sees you more as a friend right now. He will come around eventually. Iria and I were alot like the two of you at that age you know." Ronixis offered. "But thats no reason we shouldn't explore our feelings. Iria was with lots of guys before me, and I had quite a few girlfriends myself, before we finally got together."

"So you think Ratix and Iria..." Milly trailed off, somewhat disheartened by the thought.

"You can count on it." Ronixis replied. "Ratix may not yet fully understand women, but Iria will not take no for an answer, believe me. By the time we do meet up with them, she will have made a man of him, I promise you that."

"Why?" Milly asked. "Why can't he love me instead... ?"

"I love you, Milly." Ronixis said. "I think you are more beautiful than there are stars. I'm risking a courtmarshal to save your planet, because I love you. I have from the moment we met on Mt Metox."

"What about Iria?" Milly asked. "Aren't you two supposed to get married?"

"We were, and to be honest I still care about her... but not like I love you. I'm thinking of calling the whole thing off." Ronixis said. "Iria is not unattractive... but to be honest I'd much rather wake up to you lying next to me in bed every morning. Iria is like a flower, but you are a goddess of beauty." It was not the first time Ronixis had used this line to sweettalk a girl, but it _was_ the first time he actually meant it.

"Fate must have separated us from the others for a reason." Milly relented. She knew Ronixis didn't put much faith in fate or gods, but there was no other way to explain it, as she suddenly realized she had feelings for Ronixis as well. She still loved Ratix, but realization had finally struck that they could be on opposite sides of the world, and it could be years before they saw each other again. Not to mention he saw her more as a friend, where as Ronixis loved her as a woman, and even complimented her on her appearance.

"Call it what you like, but lets move forward, enjoy each others company, make each other happy, love, and live life to the fullest." Ronixis said. "Then if we meet up with the others in a week, a month, a year, or whenever... well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." He leaned forward and kissed Milly passionately.

Milly closed her eyes and savored the moment. Here was somebody who truly loved her, the way she'd hoped Ratix would, and it felt amazing. It was exactly as she'd imagined making out with Ratix would feel like. "I love you too Ronixis." she said when he finally let her go. Then she leaned forward and returned the kiss with equal fiery passion.

When Milly released him, Ronixis said, "I'll always be there for you, Milly. We'll save your world, then either you come live with me on the Calmus, or I'll give up my technolog and live with you on Roak, whichever we decide... Either way I will treat you like a queen. You will never be unahppy again."

"Thank you Ronixis." Milly replied.  
They made out for another half hour or so before heading off to bed. For the first few hours, Ronixis was a perfect gentleman, and though they shared a bed, he kept his hands to himself, save for one arm he wrapped around Milly comfortingly, though he was careful not to seem as if he was trying to intentionally touch her breasts.

Later they both awoke in the middle of the night, having dreampt similar dreams of a life together, though neither could seem to go back to sleep. They decided to pass the time in other ways, and, fulfilling Ronixis' curiosity, Milly agreed they should take off their clothes and explore each other's bodies. She slapped herself mentally for degrading herself like this, but she couldn't help it. She suddenly realized she was as infatuated with Ronixis as he was with her.

"Go ahead, touch it. It wont bite." Ronixis said, noticing Milly examining his "sword", which was an accurate description given his excitement.

Milly examined the appendage more closely. By Fellpool standards, Ronixis wasn't all that 'big', but at a little over 7" long, she was certain it would be unconfortable.

"Okay, my turn." Ronixis said when she had finished with him. "lie down on the bed... I won't do anything you do't want me to, I promise."

Milly hesitated a moment, then did as her lover asked. To begin with she was on her back, with her tail tucked between her legs loosely, still feeling shameful about what she was doing despite Ronixis' constant praising her for her 'perfect' body. She knew she was attractive... but he was making it out like she was the prettiest girl in the universe. She still couldn't believe Ronixis _liked_ her tiny breasts though. She'd always heard most men liked huge breasts, and until now, felt ashamed of her own diminutive rack.

After a while, Ronixis had Milly roll over, and he spent a good while examining her tail, and eventually the goodies beneath it, which to his pleasant surprise looked quite different from Iria, and every other girl he'd been with. And she smelled different too, which only made him more curious.

Milly was starting to relax, enjoying all the attention she was getting. She found it amusing her lover was so enthralled with things her people took for granted, she had forgotten how dirty she felt. that is, until she felt something warm and wet wriggling its way into her butthole. She turned back to see Ronixis _licking_ her there.  
"Eww! Gross!" Milly screamed. "Don't you know female anatomy! Thats not...! That is for using the bathroom!"

"Mmn I know, Milly." Ronixis said. "I told you I love everything about you!"

Milly had to force herself to not throw up. It was so disgusting to think about, she could hardly stand it. Yet it did feel pretty good, she had to admit. She had heard stories that the most devoted men showed it this way, by giving the woman they cared about analinguis, but that didn't make it any less revolting. Finally she said, "Just wash your mouth out with liquor before you kiss me, okay."

"Mmn okay, no problem." Ronixis replied. And with that he began to work a finger into Milly's 'proper' love-hole, while he continued to hungrily eat out her butthole with increasing vigor.

Milly climaxed soon enough, and the two of them went back to bed, embracing each other lovingly.

The next morning Ronixis got uo first, and washed his mouth out as he'd promised, then made breakfast for them and they sat down to eat. "I hope it is to your liking, my love." Ronixis said. "I had to search the whole town, but I finally got the stuff to make you a fruit parfait."

"Thank you Ronixis." Milly replied, tasting the parfait. "It is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it." Ronixis said. He had just taken a drink of his coffee, when a distraught looking swordsman barged into the inn.

"Please, somebody, you got to help me." the swordsman yelled. " Bandits have taken over the bar. I tried to stop them but theyre too strong."

"We should go help him." Ronixis said. "At the very least we can earn some Fol."

"Alright, but... promise you'll protect me." Milly said. "That guy gives me the creeps."

"Of course." Ronixis replied, standing up. "Hey, swordsman, we'll help you." he shouted.

"Thanks." the man said. "There's a dozen of 'em over at the bar. We better hurry."

As soon as Milly finished her parfait, she went to get her staff, while Ronixis collected his bow, and they followed the swordsman to the bar. Inside they found a dozen bandits, which were easy enough to dispatch, but then their leader showed himself. A big tough velcanth pirate, with a pair of funny thiefs supporting him. This proved to be more challenging.  
Milly started them off this time, casting Acid Rain against all three while the swordsman rushed to attack, then following through with Gravity press on the funny thiefs, dispatching them so as to leave Ronixis and the swordsman free to focus on the velcanth pirate.  
Ronixis tried his best to fire from a distance but every time the pirate went after Milly, he threw himself in the way. The swordsman complained that if he wasnt careful Ronixis could get himself killed doing that, but as Milly was always ready, casting Heal Light the instant Ronixis got hit, it ended up working out in the end.

After a long grueling fight, the velcanth pirate fell dead. Milly cast Cure All on everyone in the bar, then the bartender thanked them, and paid them each 1000 Fol for saving his bar. Then they returned to the inn. Ronixis asked the stranger if he'd seen Iria or Ratix, as this particular swordsman was new in town, but unfortunately he had never heard of them. He did however mention that there were strange happenings in Van I II, and that it might be profitable to check it out, but he had better things to do, namely heading to Tataroy to fight in the arena. Ronixis thanked the swordsman for the information, then the swordsman left, and he and Milly returned to their room to rest. Tomorrow they would set out for Van I II at first light.

The night was cool and quiet, save for Milly's screams of delight as she and Ronixis made love properly for the first time. This went on for several hours, before they once more turned in for the night, embracing each other lovingly. Their slumber was quite restful, at least to begin with. Then, after waking up to get a drink, Ronixis' new dream was less pleasant. He found himself worrying about the journey ahead. The road to Van castle town was a long one, frought with danger, and he could not bear to think what he would do if anything were to happen to Milly.

Author notes: Next chapter will be focusing on Ratix/Iria/Pericci (and a little of Cius who joins them) and the road to Portmis.

Chapter 003 will be a return to Ronixis and Milly, and their long journey to Van I II

+ more to come but dont wanna give away too much _

Budtoker214


	2. Chapter 2: The road to Hot

Having spent the better part of a day searching Cratos village, and the surrounding area for any sign of Milly or Ronixis, Ratix and Iria headed to the inn to call it a night. The plan was to set out for the town of Hot at first light. Unfortunately, things didn't quite go as planned. The night started out okay enough. Ratix had even been kind enough to let Iria have the bed to herself while he made a pallate on the floor. What they both had failed to take into account however, was the food. The innkeeper had brought them 5oz steaks for dinner. Meat... At the time, Iria was too caught up in worry and speculations about Ronixis to remember why she'd given up on eating meat, but now, as she awoke in the middle of the night, suffering a severe case of heartburn, she remembered all too well.

To her surprise, Ratix didn't seem upset by being awoken by her complaining, and instead, he did his best to make her feel better.

"Its really nothing." Iria insisted. "The food didn't really agree with me, that's all."

"Yeah, Clatos is known for spicy food." Ratix agreed. "I never really cared for it much myself either. Dorn loved it though."

"I'm not much of a meat eater." Iria said. "But I must admit it was better than I thought it would be... I just wish I could get some sleep."

"Dont worry." Ratix said. "We can wait here another day, and leave when you feel up to it."

"That is not necessary." Iria protested. Unlike Milly, Iria _HATED_ being pampered in any way shape or form.

"I insist." Ratix said. "The last thing I need is you doubling over and getting sick while we're surrounded by fellworms... or worse."

"Fine." Iria relented. She headed downstairs and asked the innkeeper for a glass of milk, then tried her best to get back to sleep.

It was well after sunrise before Iria finally managed to get to sleep. Ratix stayed with her, in case she woke up needing anything. He would have much preferred to be out fighting monsters, and making their way toward Hot, but the longer he sat here, the more he began to realize Iria was 'pleasing' to look at. He admired her still form, sleeping peacefully on the bed. Pretty face, huge tits, nice shapely body... no doubt about it she was gorgeous. She did look a bit odd, as she lacked a tail, but that only made Ratix more curious. He half-considered sneaking over, and pulling back her panties for a peek... but he knew that was wrong. That was the sort of thing Dorn would do, and he was not about to resort to such things. No. He would take his time and court Iria properly. If they werent meant to be... fine... but if they were, She would acknowledge him, and he'd know when to move forward. And it would also prove Dorn wrong about what was the best way to win a woman over.

Whar Ratix didn't know however was that Iria was already in love with him. In fact even now, she dreampt of making love with him. She knew from the medical data, that the young Fellpool was rather well hung, at a tad over 8", which was absolutely huge by human standards, but from what she'd learned thus far, 8" was a bit on the small side for a Fellpool, as the average was 9", with some men getting as big as 9.5 or 10" even. She knew full well it was going to hurt... as Ronixis' 7" "sword" was painful itself, at first, but she liked pain... a lot... so that was a plus. As they were acking their things to leave for Hot, Iria couldn't help wondering if Ratix had ever 'done anything' with Milly, or if she, Iria, would have the honor of being his first. She didn't know the answer to that. But she was certain that knowing Ronixis, Milly was certain to have had every orifice 'filled', and a great many times, by now.

The road ahead was a long one, but it started off easy enough. The path was pretty clear-cut, and easy to traverse, winding gently upwards through the foothills surrounding Mt Metox. They ran into quite a few 'small bunny' groups, and a fair share of 'funny thiefs', but all in all, the first leg of the trip was pretty easy going. As neither of them had any real weapons, and they'd been fighting hand to hand, they both had their fair share of bites, bumps, and scrapes. When they finally stopped to set up camp for the night, and bandage their wounds, Ratix searched the area for fallen tree branches, looking for ones that weren't yet rotten, and were of decent enough size to be used as a club.

While Ratix looked for makeshift weapons, Iria put her knowledge of plants to use. She didn't really have anything to tell her outright what was and was not safe to eat, on an 'alien' world such as this, so she had to rely on her training. Break the stem, rub the sap on the back of her palm, and wait for a reaction. if none, taste for bitterness or sourness, if none, chew and swallow a small piece, and see if it has any ill effects. It was a slow tedious process, but by the time Ratix returned with their clubs, she had managed to identify two edible plants, and after making a fire, she set about preparing a crude vegetable broth. Without anything to season it, she knew the taste would be rather lacking, but it was sustenence, which was good enough for now. She made a mental note however to be sure and check out the local spices, and maybe pick up on some new recipes when they finally did get to Hot.

Ratix sipped his soup half-heartedly. It tasted like week-old boot-water and dirty socks, but he did his best not to make a face as he drank it. In his mind he could almost hear what Milly would say about such revolting food, and he had to admit she'd be right, but he kept his mouth shut, as he knew Iria was trying her best, with things she really knew nothing about, and he didn't want to upset her.

When they both finished eating, Iria put the fire out, then she and ratix huddled up in the one blanket they'd brought from Clatos for warmth, as they had to travel light. Ratix tried to keep his hands to himself, but before he realized what was happening, Iria had pulled his 'sword' out the front of his pants, and pinned him on his back, then she slid her own panties down, and proceeded to 'ride' him cowgirl style.

When they finally did get to sleep, neither was shy about embracing the other, and their dreams were pleasant and restful.

The next morning they continued their journey as planned. The path was beginning to get a bit steeper now, but wasn't all that much worse for travel. The sweltering sun, however, was another matter. Ratix's tail gave him a slight advantage in that he was able to fan himself to an extent, though in the long run, expending the energy to do so ony made him sweat more. Iria used her survival training to avoid heat exhaustion and dehydration as they slowly plodded onward. They did their best to avoid battles, as the added exertion only made things worse, but of course it was inevitable they had to fight a few monsters here and there. Spotting a steam, they both took a quick dip to cool down, and immediately regretted it. The water was _icy_ It went beyond the point of feeling good, and literally chilled them to the bone. Both shivering, with teeth chattering like crazy, they scrambled out of the frigid water, and resumed their venture toward the distant town of Hot.

When the sun began to set, they made camp as before, but this time, Ratix did the cooking. His knowledge of local edibles being marginally better than Iria's, as cooking was more Milly's thing, but he managed to whip up a mushroom stew that was actually worth eating, more or less.

The cool night air brought sweet relief, from the sweltering heat of the day. Ratix and Iria made the most of it, stretching out on their backs, relaxing as they stared up at the stars.

"See that tiny yellow one way out there?" Iria asked, pointing to a faint distant star. "That's Earth's Sun. My home planet rests under that star." She tried to explain in a way Ratix would understand.

"You want to go home?" Ratix asked, misinterpeting what Iria was saying.

"No, not really, I just... Thought you might want to know where Earth was... That's all." Iria replied. "To be honest, there are a few things I miss... But I do love you, Ratix. I enjoy spending time with you... Even if I could change things, and return to Earth right now, or not go on this mission... I wouldn't. Someday I know I'll see Earth again, but for now, we got each other... and I wouldn't change any of it if I could."

"Oh, Okay." Ratix replied. "I thought you were saying you were homesick... Honestly I sort of am. Dont misunderstand, I want to save the world and all, but sometimes I miss my 'boring' old job standing watch for thieves in Kratus."

"You mean you miss Milly." Iria corrected.

"No, hardly, she's too spoiled, and I need a girl with a nice rack... Milly is a friend... nothing more." Ratix replied. "I think of her as my sister."

"So you two never..." Iria connected the dots. "That means I'm your first!" She smiled happily.

"Yes." Ratix confirmed. And with that, they slowly drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

The next morning they set out once more. The road was even steeper now, but Ratix could just make out the outline of rooftops on the distant horizon. They were almost there. The weather being cool and rainy didn't exactly make the going any easier, but it was a welcome respit from the heat of the previous day. It would be late in the afternoon when they arrived, but they could make it to Hot before nightfall, if they kept moving. The monsters were thinning out again as well, and after a rather lengthy battle with a trio of Fellworms, Ratix noticed something that looked promising. Freshly upturned dirt, and the remnants of a campsite.

"You think the captain and Milly came through here?" Iria questioned.

"Only one way to ind out." Ratix replied, and without another word, he went to inspect the now vacant campsite. Unfortunately he didn't find any sign of Milly or Ronixis. All that was left was some matted down grass where the lone camper had slept, and a freshly filled-in latrine, which upon closer inspection, appeared hastily dug, as a lesser Fellpool would do. On top of that, the ferocity of the odors from it told him what he already knew. There was no way this was Milly's doing. For one it was too out in the open, and for two, he knew for a fact Milly often ate mint, and other herbs to make her "midpits" as she called latrines, be less smelly. Yes she was really _THAT_ spoiled.

"No luck" Ratix told Iria at last. "The person who stayed here was definately not Milly. From what I can tell, it looks like a Lesser Fellpool staed here." Then he went on to explain that Lesser Fellpools were nearly extinct in his time, as they were an offshoot of Modern Fellpools, that were more closely related to feral cats.

"Then they must be a byproduct, remnants of a more primitive race left behind as your race evolved." Iria explained. "Much like Neanderthals on Earth were a throwback in the evolutinary process of modern Humans, but instead of becoming extinct as Neanderthals did, these "lesser Fellpool" found a way to survive, despite the odds."

Yeah I guess." Ratix replied, though he didn't totally understand what she was saying.

"We should keep going." Iria said.

Ratix agreed, and so they started off once more.

Upon finally reaching Hot, in the late afternoon, they were greeted by a man, A highlander who introduced himself as Cius Warren.  
Ratix and Iria introduced themselves, asked about their friends, and explained that they were adventurers.

"I dunno no Milly or Ronixis." Cius replied. "But if its adventurin you're after, I'm your man. C'mon what do ya say.?"

"He is strong." Iria said.

"Yeah" Ratix said."Wee could use another swordsman on our side."

"Good. The monsters on the way to Portmis're nasty.. No problem for me mind you but they'd be trouble for you lot. I'd hate to see a pretty little thing like you gettin yourself killed." he gestures toward Iria.

"I can take care of myself." Iria retorted.

"Anyway we should rest." Ratix said. "We can leave for Portmis in the morning.

The others agreed, so they headed to the inn to rest for the night.

(Author notes: Edited to add the rest of ch 2, and fix typos)


	3. Chapter 3: A brief Respit

Ch:003, : A Brief Respit...

The morning air as cool and damp. Ronixis could just make out the rooftops of Ionis on the horizon, though he was looking elsewhere. He stood on the bank of a small stream, standing guard while Milly bathed in the crystal clear water, making sure no monsters snuck up on them. Thanks to the purity of the clean water, he could see _everything_and Milly was certainly putting on quite the show. Of course the young Fellpool had no idea Ronixis was watching her, as she had asked him not to peek, and was naive enough to believe the captain when he promised he wouldn't.

Milly took her time, scrubbing herself clean with a soap she'd made from the sap of nearby reeds, mixed with lavender oil, which also served as conditioner for her hair, and the fluffy fur on her tail, and left behind a soft but very pleasing scent, so it essentially served as perfume as well. She had made enough for the both of them, but Ronixis hadn't seemed too thrilled with the idea, as he'd told her he preferred "Manly scents". She then had explained that once they made it to Ionis, She would buy him a bottle of the stuff her father used whenever he shaved, and Ronixis had reluctantly agreed. When she finally stepped out of the water, and got dressed, she hurried over to find Ronixis lying on the ground, bleeding.

"Axe bandits..." he said at once. "I killed them though, You're...safe..."

"Heal Light!" Milly shouted, without giving it a second thought. A whirlwind of brilliant colorful light emanated from her staff, and whipped around Ronixis, engulfing him in a tornado of sorts for several seconds, then the light faded, and Ronixis was standing upright, apparently uninjured. The spell had worked flawlessly.

"Thanks." Ronixis said, Kissing Milly lovingly. Then he added, "I'll take my turn now. You can watch if you like... but if any more Axe Bandits show up, get in here and hide behind me... I dont want you trying to fight them off yourself." And with that, he took the glass bottle of 'soap' Milly held out, stripped off his clothing, and waded out into the stream, just as Milly had done earlier.

Milly sat down on a large rock nearby to watch, and keep an eye out for monsters. She had no intention of fighting them off herself, but she had to be ready to cast "slow" and run for the water, to give Ronixis his bow and quiver, and take cover behind him, if neccessary.

Fortunately it was not necessary. Ronixis bathed without incident, then dried himself off, and got dressed, and they once more set out for Ionis. It was pretty easy going, until, about an hour into their journey, they came across an older Fellpool woman, who looked to be in her mid thirties, surrounded by a pack of attacking bloodworms. Without a second thought, they sprang into action. Milly immediately cast "Slow" then rushed to cast Heal Light on the woman, whilst Ronixis kept the monsters busy, sniping thwm with his bow.  
Her strength recovered, the woman assisted in the fight, casting Gravity Press first, then Acid Rain. Finally, Milly cast Cure All on the three of them, as Ronixis dispatched the last worm, and they stopped to rest

"Thanks." The woman said. "I thought I was done for. I was on my way to Ionis, to heal the sick children, when I got swamped by bloodworms."

"It was nothing." Ronixis said. "I'm Ronixis J Kenni, by the way." He couldn't help noticing this particular woman looked a lot like Milly, only much older."

"Molly." the woman said. "Molly Kiliet, Master Healer of Clatos Village. It is a pleasure to meet you."

{My great great great great grandmother} Milly realized. {The legendary healer of Clatos I grew up hearing stories about} Then she remembered something Ronixis had told her about time-paradoxes, and meeting one's ancestors, so she was careful what she said next.  
"I'm Milly Kenni, Ronixis' wife." Milly said, using the captain's last name so the older woman wouldn't know the truth, to avoid complications. "We're going to Ionis too, on our way to Van I II Castle town, why dont you travel with us."

"Yes." Ronixis agreed. "It will be safer that way." It was the truth, but he also wanted to ensure her safe passage, as he knew if anything happened to her, Milly would nvever have been born, and his life would be ruined. "Come to think of it." he added. "In your travels, have you by any chance met up with a man named Ratix, or a woman named Iria? They're friends of ours."

"Actually I have heard of them." Molly replied. "A younger Fellpool man, and a woman without a tail, traveling with a mercenary named Cius... They were hired to flush out the Velcanth pirates that have been attacking ships, but that's all I heard."

"Thats them." Ronixis said. "Thanks." He was happy to know, that at least their friends were alive, despite the fact they still had no idea where to look for them.

"They will be fine." Molly said. "Cius Warren is strong. "He's rude and crude but he _is _reliable."

"That is good to know." Milly said. "We should get moving if we want to reach Ionis before nightfall."

The others agreed, so they continued on.

As they trudged onward, Ronixis couldn't help noticing that Molly was not very talkative, and unlike Milly, she also didn't mind getting sweaty in a fight. Aside from that, however, the family resemblance was uncanny.

As the sun was setting, the trio finally arrived in Ionis, and without so much as a Thank You, Molly paid them 500 Fol for their troubles, and left to tend to the sick children she had been sent to cure. Ronixis and Milly took their time asking around town about Iria and Ratix, but no one had heard of them, so they headed to the inn, to rest for the night.

The plan had been to leave for Van I II at daybreak, but instead Ronixis found himself comforting a very distraught Milly, who seemedhappy, sad, ashamed and scared all at the same time.

"Whats wrong my love?" Ronixis asked sweetly. "Is it something we ate... I can run over to the Item store and get some medicine..."

"No! I'm not sick you idiot I'm pregnant!" Milly shouted, sobbing. "Now I'll get all fat and gross, and you won't want me anymore... and I'll be stuck...trying to raise the baby myself... you'll go back to your ship and that big boobed tramp, like nothing ever happened..."

"First of all that's impossible." Ronixis said. "My blood is iorn based, yours is copper based, it is highly unlikely I could impregnate you... plus we have been doing anal... the last time we did it the 'right' way was the night we left Ecdart. And secondly, You'll always be attractive, even if your belly does get bigger, and thirdly, I will always love you no matter what, even if you had some horrible disfiguring accident, I would love you just the same. You are my everything, Milly. And I will love you always."

"R...Really?" Milly asked, drying the tears from her eyes.

"Of course." Ronixis said. "If somehow I did impregnate you, then I am happy for you, and I will be there for you for everything... I just hope if thats the case, we get rid of Asmodeus and get back to our time before the baby is born, as there may be complications with blood incompatibilities and other things we'd need the Calmus' medical bay to take care of."

"It happened in Ecdart..." Milly began. "I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure... but there is no mistake... I know my body like the back of my hand, and everything has always been like clockwork, so there is no doubt about it, I am pregnant... and it is a boy... Don't ask how I know that... it just...came to me... in a dream... but I know it is a boy...and that he will look human on the outside... but will have the same copper based blood as I, with the same more efficient Fellpool heart, and he'll have your love of adventure."

"You dreamed all that?" Ronixis asked.

"No... Not exactly." Milly replied. " The Time Gate showed me... It was like a dream though."

"I see." Ronixis said. "We can rest today if you don't feel like traveling. Van I II isn't going anywhere, and your health is more important than finding our friends anyway. Besides, we know they are alright."

"No." Milly said. "Let's go. I won't be able to travel in a few months, and we need to stop Asmodeus as quickly as possible."

"If that is what you want." Ronixis said. He kissed Milly passionaely, then went to gather their things, and after a hearty breakfast, they departed for Van I II.

Before they got a chance to leave town, a rather peculiar young woman walked up to them, and asked Ronixis if it was alright if she traveled with them. She told them her name was Marvel, and that she would help them fight the tougher monsters ahead in exchange for allowing her to share their company so she wouldn't have to travel alone. Ronixis agreed, but Milly shot him a dirty look that said the promiscuous captain had better keep his hands to himself, as he was hers now, and she was not about to share.

{{{Author notes: Yeah I know, wrong woman... but I'm working on a SO 2-era Fic that meshes with this, where Claude finds out he's actuallly half Fellpool, and his real mother is Milly Kiliet, but Ronixis and Milly had sent him to live with Iria, and listed her as his mother, so he could blend in as a 'pure' human and not be teased in school. }}}


	4. Chapter 4: revelation

ch 004: Revelations

Traveling with Marvel made the journey to Van Castle Town much easier. But it also disturbed Milly. She couldn't help feeling that Marvel was hiding something... Part of it was jealousy, over the kindness Ronixis had shown their guest, but there was more... Much more. Every time she was alone with Marvel, even for a few moments, Milly felt a chill down her back... A strange cold, as if a dark presence were sucking the life out of the area. Her dreams were restless, troubled by nightmares. Little did she know just how right she was.

After resting at the Inn, the trio went to see the King of Van at daybreak, and he told them of the four kingdoms, on four separate continents. Van, Astral, Moore, and Sylvalant... and the legend of the Eye of Truth. Then he went on to explain that he had recieved a messenger from Portmis, who had told him of a young man, and a strange looking tailless woman who had fell from the sky south of Clatos.

Ronixis then explained that it must be their friends, Ratix and Iria, and that they intended to find the Eye of Truth, and stop Asmodeus from destroying the world.

"I am grateful to hear that you are willing to undertake this quest." the king replied. "However, equipped as you currently are, and given her condition (he gestures toward Milly), It would be irresponsible of me to send you on such a dangerous mission. Instead, travel to the kingdom of Astral, and wait for your friends, then return here once you have reunited with them."

"I understand." Ronixis replied. "Thank you."

The King had the Chancellor escort the trio outside, then they headed back to the Inn to discuss what to do.  
Marvel waited until Ronixis had gotten Milly to bed, then led the captain outside to talk in private.

"I cant keep this up." she told him. "I have been lying to you... I am not a mere traveler... I am a sorceress... Here for revenge... The body you see is only a shell... given to me to fulfill that purpose... I don't know how much longer I can keep all this hostility bottled up... I will travel with you as far as Ecdart... but then I must take my leave... For Milly's safety, and that of her unborn child... I must Remain in Ecdart until I can take a ship to Sylvalant... and fulfill my purpose. I only have one favor to ask... When you do find my body... Dont touch it."

"Why?" Ronixis was curious to know.

"I can't explain... I am bending the rules by telling you that much... just promise." Marvel replied.

"All right, I promise... We will respect your wishes." Ronixis replied.

"And one other thing." Marvel said. "You would be wise to take Milly up on her offer, and learn some Heraldry. I know you are not a spiritual man... but please... for her safety... at least try."

"Alright, If you think its that necessary I will certainly give it a try... but I can't promise anything." Ronixis replied.

they go back inside, and Marvel returns to her bed, while Ronixis gets back in bed with Milly, being careful not to wake her up.

After sharing a hearty breakfast, and discussing what the King of Van had told them, the trio set out for Ecdart, and from there, on to the Astral kingdom.

Marvel could not bring herself to tell Milly what she'd told Ronixis. Milly was too soft to hear of such things. Instead Marvel decided she'd sneak off in the middle of the night, and hide until Ronixis and Milly had boarded the boat bound for Astral. She'd leave a note saying something unexpected came up, and that she had enjoyed traveling with them, but she had her own problems to attend to. She kept her cool, and did her best to act normal, but she made it a point to try and keep Ronixis between Milly and herself, just in case she had an outburst she couldn't control, that way Milly and the baby would be safe, as she knew Ronixis well enough to know he would do whatever was necessary to protect Milly.

Milly did notice that Marvel seemed a bit off, but she mistook it as sexual tension. That either Marvel was in love with Ronixis, and knew she couldn't have him, or, that Marvel was actually one of _those_ girls... the kind that are attracted to women... and she, Milly was the object of Marvel's affection, so Marvel was hiding behind Ronixis out of embarassment. It wasn't affecting their combat performance, or hindering their journey at the moment, however, so she let the matter drop, for now.

Ronixis was too busy planning their movements, mapping out potential campsites, latrine stops, water refills, and bathing spots in his mind as they walked. He didn't notice Marvel acting any differently, or that her doing so was bothering Milly. He did not learn of Milly's concern, until they lay down to sleep that night.

After assuring Milly that Marvel was not interested in either of them, so that she could sleep, Ronixis snuggled the young Fellpool close, and soon drifted off himself.

Morning came all too soon, and brought with it a cold torrential rain. Fortunately the three friends had found a small cave a short distance from camp, and had taken shelter inside it from the storm.

"I hate this!" Milly exclaimed. "The stupid rain is going to make the ground muddy and nasty, and now we have to stay in here."

"It wont last long." Ronixis assured her. Though he wasn't entirely convinced of it himself.

"Milly, there are far worse things than soggy dirt and bugs." Marvel added.

"I can only think of one. Dorn's cooking... He never could get it right." Milly replied. "I love your cooking though." she added, kissing Ronixis passionately.

"I'll go look for mushrooms, and give you two some privacy." Marvel said, and with that se left, carrying a burning twig from the ampfire, and heading deeper into the cave.

It rained all day long, and didn't let up until just after daybreak the next day. Milly refused to go out in the mud, so the three of them agreed to spend one more day in the cave. It also gave Ronixis a chance to collect some rare mineral samples he planned to have Iria look at when they made it to Astral.

The following day they set out once more. This time opting to resume traveling after dinner, and again after breakfast, so as to reach Ionis by mid afternoon. It was rough oging, and he actually had to carry Milly part of the way as her feet were tired, but in the end they made it to Ionis on scedule, despite having lost time in the cave due to rain. After a good rest here in Ionis, that left them five days to reach Ecdart, before the ship the king of Van had booked them on was due to sail for Tropp, in the Astral Kingdom, where a messenger from Van was supposed to tell Ratix and Iria to go to as well. If all went according to plan, they would reunite with their friends within a week and a half, assuming the seas were favorable, and the winds were right.


	5. Chapter 5:Reunion

Chapter 005: Reunion

After a long, yet enjoyable boat ride, Ronixis and Milly finally arrive in Tropp. It was late afternoon, and their friends were not waiting at the port, so they headed to the inn. Ronixis asked the innkeeper if she'd seen their friends.

"Ratix and Iria... let me see..." the old Fellpool replied. "Ah yes,here it is. Room three over there."

"Thank you." Ronixis said."We would like to register as well."

"And your names?" the innkeeper asked.

"Ronixis and Milly Kenni." Ronixis said, again pretending to already be married iso as to avoid time paradoxes in case any of Milly's ancestors were staying here.

"Okay, room 4 is yours." the innkeepser said.

Ronixis paid the 40 Fol, and took the key the old woman held out, then he and Milly put their things in their room, and went to see their friends.

At least that was the idea... but Ratix and Iria were no where in sight. Though Milly recognized Ratix's sword leaning up against the wall. An odd looking but attractive woman was sitting on the foot of one of the beds, playing an ocarina. She stopped when she saw them.

"I'm Pericci." she said. "Your friends went out to get something to eat at the bar."

Ronixis and Milly introduced themselves, then sat down to wait. Milly told Ronixis that Pericci was a "lesser Fellpool", and that there were very few of them left.

Pericci told them how Ratix and Iria had saved her from the pirates' lair, and then asked if it was true that they were going to slay Asmodeus, the king of Demons.

"In a manner of speaking..." Ronixis began, but Milly cut him off.

"His short answer is yes." Milly said, pinching Ronixis to remind him to watch what he says around people of this era, as he'd asked her to do, knowing he could get loose-lipped around pretty girls like herself...and of course Pericci.  
Milly was thankful however, that Ronixis showed little interest in the large breasted Lesser Fellpool, other than just being polite.

An hour later, Ratix, Iria, and A Highlander Swordsman who introduced himself as Cius returned from the bar, carrying food with them, and all looking rather intoxicated. At first everyone was happy, and Ratix introduced their new friends. They sat down to eat, and began to recount their adventures. Cius made a lewd comment about Milly here and there, but Ronixis restrained himself from hitting him.  
Eventually Milly let it slip that she was pregnant, then all hell broke loose.

Iria was furious. "You dirty bastard! she screamed, punching Ronixis in the face. "I told you to keep your hands, and ...other parts... to yourself! How could you do this to me! And why her? That skank don't have nothing on my rack. (she jiggled her huge tits to prove it.).!

To be honest, I was going to ask you to consider surgery to tone them down a bit." Ronixis told Iria, keeping his voice calm and collected. "I never liked huge tits. I'm sorry I should have told you sooner... but I fell in love with Milly at first sight. The wedding is off. I'm marrying Milly instead... But I do care about you, Iria. I'm sorry I hurt you... but you've always been like a sister to me. I hope we can still be friends after this."

"Save your breath!" Iria snapped.

"He is telling you the truth." Milly jumped in. "All those nights we spent together, he had trouble sleeping for wondering if you and Ratix were safe."

"Is that so?" Iria asked.

"Dont see's why you care." Cius spoke up. "The way you and Ratix been goin at it, I thought you were together."

"Yeah, forget him, I will always love you, Iria." Ratix said. "Um...Ronixis... just promise me you'll keep Milly safe."

"Always. and forever." Ronixis replied.

"All right." Iria said, having cooled off. "I had no idea humans and Fellpools were genetically compatible... but I suppose I can be happy for you two. To be honest I'm just as guilty, having fell in love with Ratix. I can't stay mad at you forever, you're like a brother to me. And Family should stick together, right."

"Right." Ronixis said.

Iria then turned her attention to Milly. "Of all the people I could lose him to, I'm glad it was you." she said. "Just keep him on a short leash around other girls...and don't expect buttsex... all the time we had together he wouldn't use the backdoor no matter how much I begged."

"He does it with me all the time." Milly replied. "He even puts his tongue up my butt sometimes... I thought it was gross at first... but it feels amazing."

*gag* "Gods! Milly, some of us are trying to eat here...*retch* Pericci complained.

"Hey, I dont mind." Cius chimed in. "Wouldn't mind a taste myself."

"Too bad, I only love Ronixis!" Milly snapped.

"I was talkin to Pericci." Cius replied.

"I do that with Iria." Ratix said.

"So when is the baby due?" Pericci changed the subject.

"Seven months." Milly replied. "I want to hurry and save everyone so I can introduce you to my dad, before the wedding." she told Ronixis.

"Then we should leave for Van I II at firs light." Cius suggested.

"No." Iria said. "Ronixis and Milly have only just arrived. Let's rest tomorrow, and continue our journey the following day."

"Agreed." Ronixis said.

"We should go to Tataroy first. I wanna fight in the arena." Cius suggested.

"Tataroy does have a port." Milly agreed. "We can leave for Van from there."

When the meal was finished, Ronixis and Milly bid the others goodnight, and headed to their own room to turn in.

The next morning after breakfast, the six of them spent time relaxing, and taking in the sights of the town, purchasing new equipment, and catching up some more on their separate adventures. Nightfall brought them to the bar, where they celebrated their reunion with food, and strong drink, which much to Cius' pleasure, soon turned to an orgy of drunken debauchery, Only Milly did not drink, and Ronixis stopped himself before he got wasted. Several hours later, the fun ends when one by one, Iria, Ratix, Cius, and finally Pericci have a long bout of throwing up everywhere before finally passing out.  
Milly steps outside so as not to throw up herself from all the grossness, while Ronixis helps the barkeep clean up the mess, then the bartender pays him 100 Fol for helping out, and Ronixis carries the four passed out friends to the inn, and after making certain none of them were going to throw up again and risk choking on their own vomit, Ronixis led Milly back to their room, and turned in for the night.

The next morning they set out for Tataroy at first light. The monsters here in the Astral Kingdom were weaker than those in Van, so the going was somewhat easier, though the searing desert heat more than made up for it. Milly had alo been tutoring Ronixis in basic Heraldry, so that was a help as well. Their biggest problem, was conserving water, but still remaining hydrated. Ronixis, of course, was quick to give half his rations to Milly, enduring mild dehydration to ensure she stayed cool and hydrated.


	6. Chapter 6: Buisness as Usual

ch 006: Buisness as Usual

When the group finally reached Tataroy, they spent the rest of the day resting, recovering from the trip through the desert.

The next morning they all went to the arena, as Cius, Ratix and Ronixis had all registered to fight.  
Milly, Iria, and Pericci watched from the sidelines, as their boyfriends each battled their way through the H, G, and F ranks without too much trouble. By then night had fallen, and it was time to go. Cius wanted to keep fighting, but reluctantly followed the others to collect their winnings, and return to the inn. They boarded a ship bound for the Van kingdom the next morning.

Another week long boatride later, they were back in Ecdart. Milly had fun showing Iria and the others around town, while Ronixis restocked their supplies, and registered them at the inn.  
The next day they set out for Ionis, and from there on to Van I II.

Finally reaching Van Castle Town, Ronixis speaks with a guard at the castle gate, and the group is brought before the king.

"We have returned as you requested." Ronixis said.

"Yes." The king replied. "What I'm about to tell you is a secret known only to myself, and the kings of Astral, Moore, and Sylvalant."

"We won't say anything to anyone." Iria promised.

"Then listen carefully." the king replied, and began to recount the legend of the Eye of truth in great detail, and that of the 'four heroes that would fall from the sky," and "a falling star that brought darkness the heroes had to stop.' Finally, after many hours, the king gave them the emblem of the Van Kingdom, and told them to visit the kings of Sylvalant, Astral, and Moore, then visit the Parj temple, and gave them an old ancient-looking key, explaining that some ruins have doors that require that key to enter, then had the chancellor lead them outside, where they returned to the Inn, to discuss things over dinner, before going to bed.

Sylvalant wa the closest, so that was their next objective. They could cross over on a great wooden bridge, about a day's journey north of Van Castle town. It would take roughly two hours to cross it, so they cmped near the start of the bridge, and crossed into Sylvalant at sun-up. It soon became apparent why only the strongest swordsmen ventured this far.

Not only were the monsters much stronger on this side of the Great Bridge, but also the weather was icy cold, asthough it were mid December, despite the other continents experiencing summer. It stung their faces, hands, ears, andd tails (of those who had them), and needless to say everyoe was relieved when they happened upon the tiny village of Duice.

As expected there was little of interest in town, though the Inn gave a warm welcome reprieve from the bitter cold.  
As they sat round a big fireplace, Ronixis had Milly read from 'a beginners guide to basic attack Heraldry', as he practiced improving his skills. Particularly he focused on 'firebolt', as it had proven invaluable many times in this snowy wasteland. They all turned in early after dinner.

Morning came all too soon, as no one was looking forward to venturing out into the cold, but everyone knew it had to be done, and so, after warming themselves by the fire one last time, the group set out for Sylvalant Castle Town. It was a fair distance off, but what would have taken them three days in the warmer kingdoms, ended up taking over a week, here in the cold. Then, to make matters worse, the King wouldn't grant them an audience until they'd returned from the Sylvalant Ruins, to prove their worthyness to undertake such a quest.

Deep in the ruins, they met up with Marvel, only to discover the truth about what had happened to her, and then Ronixis, Ratix, and Cius were forced to do the unthinkable. Milly, Iria, and Pericci wanted to help, but Ronixis insisted they remain on the sidelines, as this was something they didn't want on their conscience.  
After defeating Marvel, however, Ronixis felt a little better, for her last words were of great relief.

"Thank you...for releasing me...from my nightmare..." She said weakly. "Good...luck..." and she was gone.

The group collected the tablet they had been sent to retrieve, and returned to Sylvalant castle. This time the king gave them the Sylvalant Emblem, and told them of an Island where the entrance to the demon world was located. He also gave them permission to use the boat here to travel to Portmis, Astral, and ultimately the island in question.  
They thanked the king, and headed for the port.

Wasting no time, the group boarded the ship bound for Portmis, and relaxed in their cabin, as they were finally one step closer to stopping Asmodeus. Time indeed was proving their greatest enemy, however, for Milly was beginning to 'show', and while the added strength of the mind body and spirit of her unborn child did nearly double the strength of her heraldry, it also drained her physically, making her quickly become fatigued in drawn-out fights, and even long walks. Fortunately the winds were swiftly in their favor, and the boat ride lasted a mere nine days instead of the expected twelve.

Upon arriving in Portmis, the dockmaster thanked them again for stopping the pirates, then the group headed straight for Moore castle.  
Unfortunately just as the King of Sylvalant had done, the king of Moore wanted them to prove themselves, this time by venturing into the castle's Treasure Vault, and eradicating all the monsters within. This was, of course no easy task, particularly since the demons' master was a succubus, who could play with the boys' minds. Ratix could not fight for the monster had taken the form of Iria for him. Ronixis of course, saw Milly, and Cius saw Pericci. In the end it was up to Iria and Pericci to slay the succubus, with Milly casting healing and supportive magic to back them up.  
Finally they returned to give the king the good news, and collect the Moore emblem, as well as four 'sentences of wisdom' the king told them had been passed down since ancient times. Then they stayed at the inn to rest overnight, before boarding a ship bound for Astral the next morning.

It took almost a week to get there, but fortunately the king of Astral had no errands for them to run. Instead he told them to look for a secret entrance to the Parj temple, and retrieve the Eye of Truth.

Parj was huge. It was like a great maze, designed to confuse and disorient. Milly and Pericci conversed on the subject, speculating as to what purpose it chould have served in times past.  
Upon reaching the inner sanctum, Ronixis and Iria are surprised to see advanced technology like that of the Earth Federation, here on an underdeveloped world. It is not until they finally locate the Eye, that things become clear.  
A holographic map shows them, Earth, of all places, and more specifically the fabled Mu continent, said to have disappeared into the ocean. After conversing on the matter, they realize that the continent was somehow transported here, and created the Eye in an attempt to get home.

The Eye of Truth now in hand the group set out for Tropp, to board a ship to Sylvalant, and from there, on to the Island, and ultimately the Demon Wold.

Once on the island, the Eye opened the way, and the group entered to face Argasi, the true form of the Crimson Shield. Unfortunately Argasi teleported away, forcing them to use the Eye to follow, and defeat him once and for all. Oddly enough, Argasi had a Force Sword, which Iria remarked was a 'weapon of great power' too advanced to have been built here.  
After a brief rest at the inn, they use the Eye at daybreak to return to the Demon World, locate the Time and Space lab, and stop Asmodeus. By now Milly's belly is Huge, and she can hardly walk to keep up with the group, but she somehow manages to cast supportive spells from the sidelines. At long last, Asmodeus falls dead, Iria takes a sample of his blood, and they use the Eye to return to the Time gate, and ultimately the present. Ronixis and iria synthecise the medicine aboard the Calmus, and distribute it to Dorn, Maltos, and the others, curing the plague. Milly introduces Ronixis to her father, and tells Maltos about the baby, and how she and Ronixis are to be wed. Then at Maltos' insistance, they stay the night at the inn, while he arranges things in town for the wedding.


	7. Finale

Ch: 007: Aftermath

Captain's log, Ronixis J Kenny commanding

"The "demon war" was over, we had won. We had even stopped Resonia, and saved everyone on Roak. Little did I know, as I stood there in Clatos, my wife Milly at my side, that the adventure was far from over..."

Maltos had puuled out all the stops, decorating the entire town for the wedding. Ronixis stood with a very pregnant Milly, as they each recited their vows. The priest did his bit, the two of them kissed, and it was done. Ronixis then led Milly over to one of the tables where a feast had been prepared in their honor, and they sat down to eat.

"Married huh. oh well, guess thats what I get for sleeping on the job." Dorn remarked.

"Dorn, you never had a chance, even if Ronixis hadn't came along and swept me off my feet." Milly replied.

"Will you be staying here in Clatos now?" Maltos asked.

"For a few days, so everyone can see the baby, and Milly can recover... Then we will have to 'sail the ocean of stars' for a while." Ronixis said. "But dont worry, we'll be back to visit whenever we can. I'll have to be sneaky because we're not exactly supposed to be here, but it wouldn't be right to depribe you of seeing your grandson growing up."

"Not going to give it all up afterall, are you?" Iria asked.

"He wanted to." Milly replied. "I convinced Ronixis to take me back with him, and return to the Calmus."

"What about you two?" Dorn asked Ratix.

"I'll be going with Iria." Ratix replied.

"Well I for one, am happy." Maltos said. "Though it saddens me to let her go, we all owe you our lives, and you make my Milly happy, so giving you her hand in marriage is the least I can do to thank you, Mr. Ronixis."

"Thanks, you wont regret that." Ronixis said.

"Haha Dad, you worry too much." Milly said. "We will always have Clatos in our hearts...ahhhh...Even when we are far from home."

Ronixis noticing the strained expression on Milly's face, spoke into his communicator, and moments later the two of them were back on the Calmus. Milly was going into labor, and he had to get her to Sick Bay, while she could still, sort of, walk on her own.

Iria returned moments later, to serve as 'doctor', though she had no real medical training to speak of. It didn't matter since she had the ship's computer database to reference, and the scans the doctor had taken prior to the asmodeus mission gave her detailed knowledge about Fellpool anatomy, which aside from a 3rd ovary, slight differences in the shape and orientation of the vaginal and anal oenings, and a larger, more efficient heart, was essentially the same as virtually every other humanoid they'd encountered, aside from the ears and tail, of course. The only real stickler was the copper-based blood, which made the usual pain management drugs virtually useless. Fortunately Milly remembered hearing of a special herbal tea her people drank before giving birth, that helped aleviate the pain, so Iria left Milly in Ronixis' care, and quickly beamed back down to get some. Her timing couldn't have been better, for when she had returned, Milly was yelling and, though the translator was unable to translate, cursing, as a result of the pain. She had squeezed Ronixis' hand to the point it was turning blue.

The tea tasted terrible, but willing to do anything to get rid of the pain, Milly struggled to choke it down. It worked wonders. Within minutes of taking the last drink, Milly felt like herself again. It still hurt, but it was bearable now, at least.  
It took almost a day before Milly's water broke, but after that, the baby came quickly. Pushing the baby out, Milly could not help losing her bowel and bladder control in the process, adding 'mud' and urine to the already nasty mess of blood and amnionic fluid soaking the bed. Owing to the elasticity of her Fellpool vagina, however, Milly did not tear, despite the baby being on the large side, at a little over eight pounds.

Iria prompted Milly for a name, as Ronixis took the healthy baby boy to get him cleaned up.

"Claude." Milly replied. "Claude C. Kenni"

Iria put the name into the computer database, and printed a birth certificate, then stamped it with both Ronixis and Milly's thumbprints before filing it away.

Ronixis returned with baby Claude all cleaned up, diapered, and dressed in a cotton sleeper, and handed the infant to Milly, who immediately began to breastfeed him.

Claude looked perfectly human, a spitting image of Ronixis, aside from his hsir color which he got from Milly. He didn't have the ears, tail, or any other telltale characteristics of his Fellpool half, externally. Internally, was another matter. His heart was clearly Fellpool, as was his copper-based blood, but the majority of his other organs were human. Unfortunately that meant he'd need a series of weekly injections for the next two years so his kidneys would not reject the copper based hemoglobin in his blood. After that, he would live a perfectly normal life. No one could tell by looking at him that he was half-Fellpool, so it would be a simple matter for Iria to pretend to be his mother, when he was of sufficient age to go to school. Ronixis thought this would be the best, as it would avoid unnecessary complications, and when the time was right he'd tell the boy the truth. Though he was ultimtely leaving the decision up to Milly, as it would undoubtedly be difficult for her to let the boy go after raising him for six or seven years.

The next Morning, Ronixis, Milly, Iria, and baby Claude beamed back down to Clatos Village, where Claude's granfather Maltos was eagerly waiting to show the baby off to the townspeople. Ratix and Dorn were among the first to see him.

"Too bad the little guy wont get to grow up here with us." Ratix said.

"Yeah but its probably for the best." Dorn said. "He'd be teased pretty good for not having a tail I'd imagine."

The festivities lasted well into the night, and some people were still celebrating the next morning. After breakfast, Milly hugged her dad goodbye, Ronixis patted his father-in-law on the back, and they returned to the Calmus. Less than an hour later Ronixis got a comm from a Federation Admiral, asking him to use the time gate, to stop Jie Revrose.

Ronixis accepted, and after traveling back to the 'forbidden planet', He, Iria, Ratix, whom he'd beamed up to join them, and of course Milly and the baby headed to the time-gate, where surprisingly they found Cius and Pericci already waiting for them.

After stepping through, they made their way to the city, and from there, on to Revrose tower. (Milly, of course, stays out of battle, caring for the baby, and occasionally casting Cure All from the sidelines).

Its slow going, but eventually they reach the top, and eliminate Jie Revrose. Cius and Pericci remark that they are glad that fate allowed them the chance to see Milly's baby, then the two of them return to the past. Ronixis, Iria, Milly, Ratix, and the baby return to the Calmus, and after taking Ratix back to Roak, they head into deep space to complete their original mission, before all the Asmodeus buisness got them sidetracked, then ultimately back to Earth. Ronixis got Milly and the baby settled in at his nice big house, and while Milly still found all the technical marvels a bit strange, interesting but strange, she had settled in pretty well. The only problem was the bathroom, or specifically the toilet, which like those on the Calmus, she had to sit sideways on, as the tank pushed her tail uncomfortably otherwise.

Earth was, every bit as beautiful as Ronixis had told her it was. She would never have believed wonders such as those she saw now everyday, were she not seeing it for herself.

As they'd promised Maltos, Ronixis, Milly, and Claude returned to Roak once a year, on the day Claude was born, both to see old friends/family, and to see how the planet was developing, or if it was at all, for that matter.

(End)

(Author notes: I'll be picking up from this here and there, in a story based immediately after Star Ocean 2, in which Claude and Rena are going to be married, and at the wedding he sees Milly there instead of Iria, and Ronixis explains that Milly is his real mother, and that he is half Fellpool.)


End file.
